guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Bonder
This article needs a bit of revision. Paragons taking the role of bonders in high end pvp? I HA daily and i've seen VERY few angelic bonders, they are simply not as aeffective as your standard SoD bonder.--Goldenstar 01:04, 8 December 2007 (UTC) Massive Update Made a massive update to Bonding. Sorry, this is my first attempt at writing a page. Hack away. Oye 05:47, 10 February 2008 (UTC) :Nice work, doesn't look like it needed much revising by Shadow. However, that's up to Wolfie, the resident S&F expert --Gimmethegepgun 05:56, 10 February 2008 (UTC) Ok, I'm going to feel bad saying this after you wrote that much, but I think I prefer the old one better. Except for a few sections that we could add in the the old one, I think the old one was much more objective and had a lot less things like attributes and builds. --Shadowcrest 05:58, 10 February 2008 (UTC) :Err... I didn't look at the article a whole lot when I said that, lots of redlinks and stuff that needs to be fixed --Gimmethegepgun 06:00, 10 February 2008 (UTC) :(ec)And @gimme I only corrected one section, if we decide to keep the current revision I will go through the rest of them and correct the numerous spelling/abbreviation/grammar issues. --Shadowcrest 06:00, 10 February 2008 (UTC) ::I think the final decision is really up to Wolfie, he's the expert on this stuff --Gimmethegepgun 06:04, 10 February 2008 (UTC) :::Gimme highlighted this discussion to me. By the looks of the recent change history, this article has gone from a 4-paragraph "summary" of what is a Bonder to being a long in-depth discussion getting down to very specifics. Whereas if you look at the other similar Build archetype articles (take Minion Master as an example), they are short and general, covering the "what" without getting into the "how" etc. Am thinking there is already a wiki dedicated to all things to do with specific builds and how to use them (PvXwiki), perhaps consider reverting back to the original "summary of what is a bonder" and maybe expand a little with links to some PvX content? (something like the Monk Spirit Bonder page?). Not wishing to diminish anyone's contribution here, just thinking we should try to keep away from getting too specific on skill setups etc. --Wolfie (talk| ) 06:53, 11 February 2008 (UTC) ::::Should be split into the archetype Bonder and a guide General bonding guide. Guides are long and in depth. archetypes just tell you what is expected of that role. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 08:02, 11 February 2008 (UTC) :::::Done! See Article split below. --Wolfie (talk| ) 01:56, 12 February 2008 (UTC) Made pretty big 'minor' edit, fixing red-links and correcting spelling. Oye 18:20, 10 February 2008 (UTC) this page its way too long. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 04:38, 11 February 2008 (UTC) :Definitely needs a "guide to bonding" page, like 55. Also, the whole thing needs to be double-checked for spelling, it's much to long for me to do at the moment, but I spotted a few minor things, like talking in first-person (in one spot), referring to the bonder as a "she" (when it could be either), and so on. Nothing important, just little things that bug me. :D --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 08:35, 11 February 2008 (UTC) Articles split Ok, have moved all the detailed "guide to how to be a bonder" over to General bonder guide (so is in the same spirit as the General minion mastery guide) and reverted this article back to the 4-paragraph glossary summary of what the term "bonder" means, with a link to that guide article for further information. This way, retains both the summary defination and also kept that long detailed guide like JediRogue suggested. Regards Wolfie (talk| ) 01:56, 12 February 2008 (UTC)